Not Another Day!
by Chipolata
Summary: It was a one-in-a-million accident, but that was what they said about the Titanic. Are they going to survive?
1. Chapter One: Disappearing Act

The TV screen is static, and silent, for many moments. The eerie calm sends shivers up people's spines. As the snow moves about the screen, our hero Chipolata walks on screen with a grim look and some nasty news. She clears her throat and begins.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. What you are seeing is not a malfunction with the television. Nor does the station you're tuned to associate itself with the following program in any way. For what you are about to see is more dangerous and disgusting than last night's leftovers."  
  
She shudders, then continues.  
  
"This is a story of danger, intrigue, romance. A story about newfound love, good triumphing over evil, laughs, and adventures. A story about Vegeta losing his underpants, Piccolo finding a new place to live, Gohan admitting his true sexuality, but most importantly, about my brother finally getting those horrible socks out of his bedroom and into the laundry.  
  
"For this is no ordinary Dragonball Z fanfic. Dragonball characters do not mysteriously turn up in my bedroom, try as I may. And I do not suddenly realise I'm standing outside Capsule Corp. No, this story is so horrible, so terrifying so--"  
  
"Yoink!"  
  
Chipolata turns.  
  
"Hey, that's my coke!" I yell, then chase Loki off screen.  
  
And so begins.....  
  
[NOT ONE MORE DAY!!!!!!!!!]  
  
* ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * !  
  
(To protect the identity and privacy of the individuals mentioned in this story, only screen names will be used. I will not give the true name of our schools. In the event I mess up and you know that you're mentioned but I used your real name, "Oops!")  
  
{I don't own Dragonball Z, Coke, MSN Messenger, Radeon, ** ***** SC or ******** School}  
  
* ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * !  
  
[Chapter One: Disappearing Act]  
  
It was another of those days. You know, when hours seem to crawl by and you just want to go home and sleep, but you know you need to stay at school or the co-ordinators will pull through with their threats and expel you? It was one of those.  
  
Luckily, it was recess. Angelblaze had fled German, Chipolata escaped Drama, and the boys had managed to get out of Maths without too many injuries. And for the benefit of all, Jay had fallen ill, meaning Angelblaze could stress about exams and boyfriends without interruption.  
  
"I'm going to fail IT!!" Angel whined.  
  
"No you're not. You just need to relax!" Chip insisted.  
  
Well, it was a nice try.  
  
Angelblaze was just one of those people who seem constantly under pressure from one thing or another. Homework was the common complaint, sometimes it was guy troubles. Quite often the trouble was there were too many guys!  
  
Angel was like that. She was pretty, with longish brown hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. She was average height, and even though she was wearing the uniform, she wore it well. She had a bright and bubbly personality, and had too many friends to count.  
  
Chipolata was like the total opposite. Well, almost. Chip rarely complained, and if she did, you know she was dead tired. She never complained about homework - it was always done in class.   
  
Chip was short, with strawberry-blonde hair, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. And if Chip had to give name to her boyfriend problems, it'd be that she had none.  
  
"Oh well," Chip sighed, getting out her jam sandwich. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?"  
  
"You don't take IT." Angel reminded her.  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't know anything about computers."  
  
"Yeah," Aaerolander said. "With all that your brother goes on about."  
  
Aaero was the soccer fan of the group. He had a good sense of humour and an opinion about everything. He was always the one to break up a fight or try and calm Angel down.  
  
Chip turned to her brother, EvMaster. He too was short, but unlike Chip he was slightly overweight. He had an obsession for computers, and over the times he'd learnt a lot. Mostly from their Dad. Not long ago he'd built his own computer from parts he'd bought. It'd worked, and well.  
  
At that moment he was filling in Toko and LokiAOD on the finer points of his new video card, a Radeon 9000 pro. Chip had heard it all before on the way to school.  
  
"You know what, Ev? We don't care!" Inserted Krillans, who went back to his conversation with Doromon.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Golden Ouzaru comes after Super-Saiyan 4." Doromon said.  
  
"Uh, no, it comes before." Chip informed him.  
  
"Oh really?" Doromon grinned.  
  
He was always doing that. Aaero had promised a thousand bucks to the person who could catch Doro sad.  
  
Doromon had only 'joined' the group recently and Chip got on with him well. Chip had quickly spotted his sketches of Trunks and Super-Saiyan 4 Gogeta and managed to squeeze a few anime-related conversations out of him.  
  
"That's it! I've had enough!" Angel suddenly declared, picking up all her stuff and putting it back in her school bag. "No more studying. I'm off to talk to MD."  
  
Angel then picked up her bag and stormed around the corner to her next poor victim.  
  
"I hope MD's gonna be okay." Aaero commented.  
  
"She will be. Hey, I'm going to go get chips from the canteen, anybody else want something from the hot food line while I'm at it?" Krillans asked.  
  
"I'll come, I need Coke." Chip said, grabbing her wallet.  
  
The two marched into the canteen. After a long battle, dodging the food fight, slipping past the busy tables and narrowly avoiding slipping on already fallen food, they had fought their way through two metres of crowd to the actual buying area.  
  
'Thank goodness I only want the vending machine.' Chip thought looking at the queue.  
  
As Krillans joined the line for hot food, Chip marched up to the Coke machine and read:  
  
'OUT OF ORDER'  
  
"Urgh, this is not my day!" Chip sighed, and joined the cold food line.  
  
To stop herself from screaming, Chip conjured images of Gallet Gunning the idiotic Year Seven in front of her who had obviously not observed the canteen rule stating that all bags must be left outside. Common sense must not have stepped in to tell the boy that backpacks are not the best thing to be wearing in a squashy queue.  
  
Don't you hate it when it takes nine hours to get to the front of the line when all you take is nine seconds?  
  
Anyway, Chip and Krillans met up again in the ferocious two-metre battle to the outside. They helped themselves to the fresh-cooked potato lengths and Chip took a swig of the bubbly caffeine goodness.  
  
"I just want to go home, and we have three whole classes left!" she moaned.  
  
"Hey, where'd they go?" Krillans asked as they pushed through the canteen doors, to find an empty bench.  
  
"Aw man! They ran off with our bags! Just great." Chip looked around for the hiding pranksters.  
  
"They probably went around the corner." Krillans suggested.  
  
Well, if it was as simple as that, then I wouldn't be publishing this story on the internet. Chip and Krillans searched around the entire canteen building, then around the Admin building and Krillans even went in the men's toilets. There was no sign of them.  
  
At that moment, the bell decided to ring.  
  
"No! Darn, I have Maths Methods. They have my books with them! Where could they be hiding?" Chip cried.  
  
Somewhere very, very far away....  
  
"Where are we?" Toko moaned, rubbing his head.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Doro pointed, somehow managing to look worried and grin broadly at the same time.  
  
"What?" Demanded Loki, turning.  
  
Suddenly he realized what, or who, he was sitting on. He froze.  
  
"It's Piccolo." Doro squeaked. 


	2. Chapter Two: Come Back! I need my bag!

Not Another Day!!  
by Chipolata.  
  
Chipolata stands in front of the staticy screen once again. She frowns at the audience.  
  
"What is going on?" She asks of them. "Are you even there? I have had no responses to this story at all. Is it bad? Is there not enough Dragonball Z in it yet? Please, your silence makes this even more painful!"  
  
She takes a breath.  
  
"I should warn you all, the real story has not yet begun. This is the lead-in. The true insanity will ensue momentarily. Do not be scared.  
  
"But enough of this. Let us begin the next installment of.... 'Not Another Day'!  
  
She walks off. The static pulls apart like curtains, revealing red stage curtains, which in turn open, and so begins the story...  
  
* ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * !  
  
(To protect the identity and privacy of the individuals mentioned in this story, only screen names will be used. I will not give the true name of our schools. In the event I mess up and you know that you're mentioned but I used your real name, "Oops!")  
  
{I don't own Dragonball Z, Buffy, Macbeth, Winnie-the-Pooh, ** ***** SC or ******** School}  
  
* ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * !  
  
[Chapter Two: "Come back! I need my textbook!"]  
  
Chipolata emerged from Methods without getting into too much trouble from the teacher. She'd borrowed the textbook and managed to avoid all questions concerning calculators. Angel had been kind enough to lend her a pen and some paper.  
  
"How'd you go?" Angel asked when they met up outside a classroom.  
  
"Alright, I guess. I don't suppose you have you Macbeth text with you? I need it for English." Chip asked.  
  
"No, I don't have English today so I decided to leave it at home. Sorry." Angel apologised.  
  
"And what am I going to do for Psychology? My textbook is in my locker, and the keys are in my bag. Where did those brats nick off to?" Chip raged.  
  
"Well, lets look at the timetable. See, they just had English themselves in D9. Go down there and confront them." Angel suggested.  
  
"Krillans's bag was missing too. He said that if they were down there then he'd bring my bag up." Chip told her.  
  
"Maybe his teacher didn't let him? You should go check."  
  
"Good idea. See you later, enjoy Music."  
  
Chip ran down the stairs to the front of the Design Wing. She was surprised to see Krillans waiting there for her.  
  
"Let me guess," she sighed. "No EvMaster or Aaero?"  
  
"How'd you guess?" Krillans asked sarcastically.  
  
"There are no bags near you," Chip answered him anyway. "Where could they have gone? I'm going to have to tell my English teacher that my brother ran off with my bag! Do you think she'll believe me?"  
  
"If she's anything like my English teacher, she won't."  
  
"We have the same teacher, Krillans." She reminded him.  
  
The two stood in silence.  
  
"Well I hope they're enjoying themselves, where-ever they are." Chip said bitterly.  
  
* ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * ! * !  
  
"What?" Demanded LokiAOD, turning.  
  
Suddenly he realized what, or who, he was sitting on.  
  
"It's Piccolo." Doromon squeaked.  
  
"Piccolo?" EvMaster laughed, "Ha ha ha whoa--!"  
  
The five boys and seven bags were thrown off as Piccolo stood up. He turned on them, pissed off beyond belief.  
  
"WHO..." He demaned at the top of his voice. "ARE YOU?"  
  
He glared at the terrified boys, who could only gape and cower.  
  
"WHAT IN HFIL ARE YOU DOING UP HERE???" Piccolo yelled again.  
  
More terrified cowering. Doromon was still grinning. Toko tried to talk, but gave up and fainted.  
  
Piccolo realised he was scaring them. He attempted to calm himself down, taking deep breaths, like Gohan had told him.  
  
"A-a-a-a-are you r-r-really P-Piccolo?" Aaero stuttered.  
  
"Yes." Piccolo told him, then glared. "How do you know my name?"  
  
Aaero laughed a weak laugh. "You wouldn't believe me."  
  
"You're green." EvMaster commented, stupid with fear.  
  
"What's going on?" Dende demanded, walking up from another part of the lookout. "What's all the yelling about? Who are they?"  
  
"I don't know them." Piccolo told him. "But they seem to know me."  
  
"It's Dende!" Doro exclaimed, still with a big grin.  
  
"I know that!" Loki snapped.  
  
"We're in Dragonball Z!" Doro exclaimed, the fear vanishing. "That's Piccolo and he's Dende and we're in Dragonball Z!" Doro turned, grabbed EvMaster's shirt and shook him. "We're in Dragonball Z!"  
  
"No, you're in Dragonball Z!" EvMaster replied, not thinking about his words. Chip had often commented on this verbal reflex of his.  
  
"Shouldn't we try to wake up Toko?" Aaero asked.  
  
"No, he's less annoying when he's unconsious." Loki told him.  
  
"True." Aaero admitted.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!" Piccolo shouted, getting immediate silence from the boys.  
  
"Now, can you tell us who you are?" Dende asked.  
  
"And how you know us." Piccolo added with a growl.  
  
"Well..." Aaero started, looking at Doro. "I'm Aaerolander. That's Toko there on the ground."  
  
"I'm Doromon." Doro said.  
  
"I'm LokiAOD, uh, Loki Angel Of Death." Loki told the Nameks.  
  
"And I'm EvMaster." EvMaster said.  
  
"Your uniform... where do you come from?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"It's just our school uniform." Aaero said.  
  
"You all go to a private school?" Piccolo inquired.  
  
"No, a state school, but it has a uniform." Aaero explained.  
  
Dende walked over to Toko, who was lying quite uncomfortably on his and Chip's bags. He was drooling. Dende reached out a finger to Toko's head and touched his forehead to heal him. Toko's eyes opened slowly. At the sight of Dende's green face, Toko muttered a small scream, then fainted again.  
  
"I guess we'll have to move him inside." He said.  
  
"Wait, they're not going anywhere until I find out how they know me." Piccolo demanded.  
  
"Oh, alright. At least we should move these bags out from under him." Dende grabbed the big red shoulder-bag, Chip's, and pulled at it.  
  
After much effort, he managed to pull it up and spill the contents onto the lookout floor. A 'Buffy' folder full of paper, a large school planner, a 'Mathematical Methods Units 3 & 4' textbook, a copy of Macbeth, a graphing calculator, lunch in a brown paper bag, a green drink bottle and a Winnie-the-Pooh pencil tin, the contents of which scattered.  
  
"Oops," Dende leaned over and began to pick up the school stuff. He stacked the books neatly, stood the lunch and bottle next to the pile, and began collecting up the pens and textas.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes at the clumsiness of the younger Namek.  
  
Dende closed the pencil tin, then gasped.  
  
"Piccolo?" his voice was shakey.  
  
"What?" Piccolo asked. He knelt down next to Dende and looked at the pencil tin where Dende was pointing.  
  
"Oh, yeah. The sticker." EvMaster remembered.  
  
Piccolo turned to EvMaster, glaring. Before EvMaster could move, Piccolo had him by the collar and was holding him up to his face, which was quite a distance considering the Namek's size and EvMaster's shortness.  
  
"Where... what..." Piccolo couldn't seem to find the right words for his question.  
  
"Th-th-that's my sister's pencil tin!! She got it in a game of pass-the-parcel! The sticker was from my other sister!" EvMaster blurted, scared beyond the point of pee-less.  
  
Piccolo shook EvMaster. Obviously, this answer wouldn't do.  
  
"She put it on there because you're her favourite character!!" Evmaster yelled, terrified of being shaken apart.  
  
"What? Favourite... character?" Piccolo was suddenly confused.  
  
EvMaster couldn't explain further. He was too scared.  
  
Piccolo realised this and lowered the teenager to the ground.  
  
"What do you mean, character?" He asked all of the boys.  
  
"Well, where we come from, Dragonball Z is a TV show." Doro explained. "It's an anime - a japanese animation. You're one of the characters. Most of us watch Dragonball Z, that's how we knew who you were."  
  
"TV show?" Dende asked, in shock.  
  
"Yeah, and Goku's the main character." Aaero added.  
  
"Figures." Piccolo muttered.  
  
Toko sat up, moaning.  
  
"Whoa, it Piccolo and Dende!" He said.  
  
"Noo...." Aaero said sarcastically. 


End file.
